


Worse Than Viper

by Hotchniss123 (MrsChipRockefeller)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hiding, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Nudity, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy Scares, Rape, Torture, Trapped, skin graft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/Hotchniss123
Summary: An 'old friend' reappears in Emily's life and kidnaps her and Hotch. Will they make it out unscathed?





	1. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives his dad a note

Note

He was lying on the couch in his office looking over case files one night firm in the knowledge that Emily was at home looking after his son.

She was over to visit from London and was staying at his new house. He'd bought the house only a few months ago so Jack could have a garden to play in now he was eight. He'd been concerned about him being cooped up in an apartment.

Jessica was away this week on a conference so Emily had agreed to look after him while she was staying over. She was staying a month and hadn't wanted to stay in a hotel. They were so close he'd offered her his room while he slept on the couch.

He smiled thinking about her staying in his house. She'd been there for two weeks but it just felt so right. They'd have late night talks and she was up when he was awake. He found he rather liked her being around.

He'd missed her so much while she was in London and while she was here his feelings for her had developed further. He was thinking of asking her out when he got home. He loved her and she was making a great mother figure to Jack. He hoped she said yes.

He could see his whole life with her. Their wedding and their children. He smiled thinking about how beautiful she would be holding their child with jack beside her.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door waking him up from his daydream. He wondered who could that be? He was sure everyone had gone home and that he was alone. He was sure he was the only one in the building apart from the night guards. Who on earth could be knocking on his door?

He opened the door to find his son on the other side of the doorway shuffling his feet and looking troubled. He looked around ushering him in but couldn't see anyone.

What was going on? How had Jack got here? Where was Emily? She wouldn't have left him on his own unless something was dreadfully wrong. What had happened to her?

He looked back at his son and saw he was troubled. Something had to have happened but what? He hoped they weren't in danger but his chest tightened. He knew something had to be dreadfully wrong.

He crouched down in front of him and asked, "What happened, buddy? Where's Emily? How did you get here?"

"The bad guy took Emily. She made him drop me off here," he answered.

"What bad guy? She knew him?"

He nodded. "She called him Nicky..." he looked down at his feet and back up again. He wanted to be brave and help dad save Emily. Nicky was scary and held a knife to his throat. "He gave me this to give to you," he added handing over a note.

He nodded and took it off his son. He read it and swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to save her. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Why did this guy want her? What did he want with her?

He then looked back up to see his son looking at him. "I'll be back in a minute, buddy. Stay here..." jack looked up vulnerably. "You'll be safe here, buddy. Trust me."

He nodded and answered, "I always trust you, daddy."

"I know, buddy, I know," he answered stroking his hair.

He left closing the door knowing people would be watching his son. They'd upped the security since the Replicator. He knew Jack would be safe here.

He left and got into his car. He drove as fast as he legally could to the old factory that this man had said he was holding Emily at. He had to save her. She had to know how he felt. She just had to know. He couldn't lose her again.


	2. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets captured

Capture

She felt the chains around her ankles and wrists. She looked around wondering where she was. Where was Nicky holding her? Why was he holding her? What was he going to do to her?

She saw a monitor in the corner of the room and her chest tightened. She saw Aaron enter one of the rooms in the factory holding his gun. She heard the door slam shut and saw him becoming dizzy.

"Aaron, get out of there," she shouted even though she knew he probably couldn't hear her. "Aaron, PLEASE don't look for me. Save yourself!"

He tried the door handle desperately as the room went blurry and felt like it was spinning around him. He felt gas filling his lungs and collapsed holding onto the handle. Everything went black as he hit the floor.


	3. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wakes up to find himself and Emily in chains naked

Naked

He woke up and found himself in chains looking at Emily. He couldn't help taking in her naked body with a mix of emotions. He was angry this Nicky had stripped her of her clothes and left her naked and exposed. He couldn't control the lust he felt though. By god she was beautiful.

"What are you looking at? You're just as naked as me," she snapped.

He looked down and his eyes widened in alarm. She was right. He was stark naked. Where the hell were his clothes? What the hell was going on? He tried to close his legs feeling ashamed and exposed but the chains wouldn't allow it.

"Aaron, I'm sorry," Emily answered vulnerably. "It's all my fault."

"Emily, none of this is your fault. You're not to blame. We will get out of here," he answered.

She nodded and tried to look back at him but turned away out of courtesy for him. She wanted to beat Nicky for stripping Aaron of his dignity. Aaron deserved so much respect. He didn't deserve this.

"I was going to ask you out tonight," he said. "When I got home."

She smiled up at him, "Really?"

"Yes, I love the way it's been the last few days. I don't want you to go back to London..."


	4. Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's raped and Aaron is forced to witness

Rape

Before she could answer him Nicky came back in. He roared and went to stand in front of Emily. He looked at Aaron glaring at him.

"She's mine," he shouted. "She's mine."

"Nicky, we broke up years ago," she answered firmly.

"You're mine," he roared. "You always will be."

He unchained her and threw her onto the floor on the middle of the room. He got down by her and threw her clothes off. She looked up in shocked fear. He couldn't be about to rape her. Not in front of Aaron.

She looked up to see Aaron was thankfully looking away. She tried to struggle away from Nicky but he pinned her down. She struggled even harder but he only gripped harder.

He looked up to see Aaron wasn't looking at them. He felt the anger boil in his veins and roared, "Look at us! Look at me! She'll never be yours! She's mine!"

He looked over just in time to see Nicky insert himself inside of Emily and Emily's eyes open wide in fear and shock. She tried struggling harder but he just kept slamming into her.

Aaron turned away finding it unbearable to watch this man rape the woman he loved while he couldn't do anything. He could still see it out of the corner of his eyes so he closed his eyes feeling tears of helplessness fill his eyes.

He couldn't blot out the sound of her cries though. The cries that cut into his heart like a dagger. He wanted to scream but he couldn't let this man see how much pain he was putting them in.

He prayed it would be all over soon. He knew they would have to stay the night though. No-one would know they were even missing until the team arrived in the morning and found Jack in his office.

He tensed up thinking about his son. He should have called someone to take care of him but he had sincerely believed it would be over in a matter of minutes. Why hadn't he taken a moment to realise of course it was a trap?

He looked back as he heard a groan of satisfaction come from Nicky and a whimper from Emily. He felt his heart sink as he saw how broken she was when Nicky got off her and put his clothes back on.

She sunk back into the ground numbly seeing Aaron's eyes full of pity looking at her wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her up. How could he want her now that he'd witnessed that? She was filthy, dirty and broken. He deserved better.

She turned her eyes away and limply let Nicky chain her up again. She looked down at the floor hearing Nicky leave the room.

Why had she ever dated him? She should have seen years ago he was a possessive, selfish bastard. She'd always known he was slightly dangerous but she should have seen he was a psycho.

She'd left him over domestic abuse both mental and physical and had never thought he'd come back for her. At first she'd been scared he would but it had been fifteen years. Fifteen years!

She couldn't bear to look at Aaron. What must he be thinking of her? She was dirty. He wouldn't want her. He deserved so much better.

"Emily, look at me," he said. "Emily, please look at me." She stole a glance but still couldn't bring herself to look at him. "They will find us. They will save us."

She nodded numbly. Nothing could ever erase what had just happened. She just wanted to take a shower and wash the feel of Nicky all off her. How many showers would it take?


	5. Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells Rossi Emily and his dad are missing

Alert

He woke up on his dad's office couch when he heard noises and voices outside. He'd turned over when the sunlight shone through his window. He'd fallen asleep waiting for his dad to come back.

Now it was morning he knew something really bad had to have happened. If it hadn't dad would be back by now. Had the bad guy got dad too? Were dad and Emily going to be alright?

He headed to the doorway and watched everyone get ready for work. He couldn't see anyone he knew until suddenly a big looming shadow appeared in front of him.

He looked up nervously and saw his Uncle Dave. "Uncle Dave," he exclaimed hugging his legs.

Dave looked down surprised to see his best friend's son there without his father. He knew something had to be dreadfully wrong so he crouched down in front of him.

"Buddy, where's your dad? What happened?" he asked placing his hand on his arms.

"He said he'd be back and to wait here. He went to save Emily..." he answered shuffling his feet.

"What happened to Emily?"

"The bad guy took her from our house."

He quickly got the rest of the team together and ushered Jack into the conference room to tell them all what had happened. He placed his hands on Jack's little shoulders as he filled them in


	6. Knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky begins to physically torture Aaron

Knee

They woke up in their shackles and she still couldn't look him in the eye even though they'd spent the night in the exact same conditions. It had been hard to wake up to find themselves still chained and naked in this old factory. The cold was beginning to get to them and they could feel it in their blood.

"The team should have found Jack in my office by now," he comforted. "He'll raise the alert."

"Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry he was involved. I tried so hard to protect him," she answered.

"None of this is your fault, Emily, and you did. He isn't here. He's at the office..." she nodded numbly. "If anyone can help us it's my son."

"You're right," she answered vulnerably. "You always are."

Nicky came back in with a hammer and smiling at Emily hit Aaron's knee hard with it breaking the bones. Feeling incredible pain he tried to keep it off his face.

Emily's heart clenched seeing her ex hurt the man she loved with everything in her knowing full well he was doing this to torture her.

Her eyes opened wide as he brought out a blow torch and lit it. What was he going to do with it she feared? She had to prevent Aaron from getting more hurt. She had to protect him.

He was about to turn it onto him when she cried, "Nicky, leave him alone! It's me you want! Just leave him alone!"

"That's what you said when I was holding the knife to that little boy's throat. What's his name? Jack, isn't it?"

"You bastard!" Aaron roared feeling the blood boil in his veins. "You touched my son. You put a knife to my son's throat."

"Oh HE's your son, is he?" Nicky answered turning to him aiming the blow torch at his broken knee.

"Of course he's my son," he shouted trying to mask the pain he felt as the heat hit his already injured knee. "I bet you knew damn well he was. You must have been spying on us to know Emily was even there."

He kept the torch on his knee while he glared at him. "I saw you with her. I've seen the way you look at each other."

"Nicky, there's nothing going on between me and Aaron. We're not a couple..." She bit her lip as she looked up and added, "Nicky, it's you I love. I never stopped loving you."

Each word felt like a dagger to Aaron's heart but he could see in her eyes how hard it was for her to say them and how untrue they were. He'd seen the hurt in her eyes when she'd told him they weren't a couple.

Did he have any hope of her reciprocating his feelings? Was she sacrificing her heart to save him? He couldn't let her do this even if the torch had turned away from his knee. He couldn't lose her.

"Emily, please, don't do this," he muttered. "Please don't sacrifice your heart."

She looked up and whispered, "Aaron, I'm so sorry. Jack needs his dad."

"You don't love me," Nicky shouted. "You love him! It's always been him!" he roared sticking his finger into the wound he'd just inflicted on Aaron.

Aaron hissed in pain which produced a smile on Nicky's face. He snarled at them both then left promising he'd be back.

They sunk back relieved and she took a look at his knee. She saw it was blistering up and turned her head away. It was all her fault. If he lost his leg she would blame herself forever.


	7. Nicholas Woodhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discover Nicky's identity

Nicholas Woodhouse

Jack had given the team a description of Nicky and that his name was Nicky. Now he was waiting in Auntie Penelope's office for them to find out where dad was. Were they going to find his dad? Were he and Emily alright?

Suddenly her screen started blinking match found. She clicked onto it and it brought up a profile.

She could feel Jack shaking beside her and turned to him concerned. Seeing he really was shaking and staring hard at the screen she held his hands.

"Jack, look at me," she said gently. He looked at her vulnerably and frightened. "Is he the bad guy?"

He nodded looking up at her. "Yes, that's Nicky," he answered quietly. "That's the bad guy."

She called up the team telling them the UnSub was Nicholas Woodhouse. He was a forty year old statesman and gave them his address.

They jumped into their SUVs and drove over to the house in Washington. They hoped to God they were there.

They slowly searched the house but couldn't find any of them. They did find his computer on though so Reid jumped onto it. He found photos of Emily with Nicholas and sent them to Garcia.

She got straight onto hacking into his computer. They also went to try and find out what the relationship was between Nicky and Emily. They hoped that would be the key to why he'd kidnapped her and Aaron.


	8. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky uses electricity as a tool for torture

Electricity

Nicky meanwhile came back in with electrocuting tongs and stood in front of Emily. He grabbed her head and kissed her on the mouth while she struggled to get away.

"Get your hands off her!" Aaron shouted. "Get your filthy hands off her!"

He stopped kissing her and smiled patting her cheeks. He then picked up the electrocuting tongs and switched on the current.

He smiled and placed them on Aaron's chest. He felt the electricity coursing through his veins and his body shaking. It stung like hell but he tried to fight the pain.

Emily's heart clenched as she heard the cackle of electricity touching his body and seeing him shake uncontrollably. She closed her eyes trying to blink back tears.

She opened them up again and seeing the pain on Aaron's face shouted, "Nicky, please. Please stop it. Please leave Aaron alone. I'll do anything you want. He has a son that needs him..." she added on the verge of tears, "I don't have anyone. Just let him go. You can have me."

He smiled turning round to her. Aaron let his head drop. He tried to stop the last few quivers of electricity running through his body. He looked up when he heard a cry.

He looked up in horror to see the tongs on Emily's abdomen and her body shake with the electricity. He could see the twisted look of pain on her face as he did it for a second time.

"Leave her alone, you bastard! Can't you see she's taken enough? If you really loved her you wouldn't hurt her," he roared.

He glared at him and left with the tongs. She let her head drop.

"Emily, please look at me," Aaron said.

"I'm just so tired," she answered.

"Emily, please don't give up. I know you can fight this. They will find us," he answered trying to make how much pain he was in.

She nodded and looked up at him. "How are you holding up?" she asked. "You've been getting the most torture."

"I'm fine," he answered.

"Aaron, I know you..."

"I'll be fine. They will find us. We can't lose hope."

She nodded.


	9. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team interview Nicky's sister

Sister

They noticed the pictures were fifteen years old and had worked out they'd been in a relationship. They'd brought in his estranged sister who they had been led to believe had been close friends with Emily at the time.

They held her in an interview room and JJ sat down opposite her.

"Anne, we know you're Nicholas Woodhouse's sister," she said.

"What's he done now?" she replied.

"Do you remember an Emily Prentiss?"

She looked up in shock. "She was his girlfriend fifteen years ago...Why what has she got to do with anything?"

"We believe Nicholas has taken Emily and our boss and is holding them hostage. We have a witness who can testify to the fact he saw him take Emily."

"I told her to leave him. I thought she had. I told her to get him arrested..."

"For what?"

"She suffered months of abuse at his hands. Both mental and physical. My brother's a complete psycho. There was nothing he liked better than to inflict pain."

"Do you know where he might be holding them?"

"Our grandfather used to own a factory. Nicky inherited it. I think he might be holding them there."

"Can we have the address?"

"Of course. Do you have a piece of paper?"

JJ handed her a piece of paper and Anne quickly wrote it down. She handed it back and added, "Here. Save them before he does anything irreversible. He was always possessive and jealous. I think he might think they're a couple."

"We will. Why don't you go to the lair and stay with our technical advisor and our boss' son? Emily will probably love to see you again."

She nodded and they parted ways. JJ went off to give the address to the rest of the team.


	10. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Aaron are rescued

Rescue

Nicky came back in juggling a knife. He smiled down at the knife then back at them. Oh what fun he'd have with this he thought!

He went over to Emily and stabbed the knife once into her stomach snarling, "You said you wanted to carry my child, you liar! You miscarried on purpose!"

She felt tears fill her eyes as she thought about the child she'd lost. She remembered the time she fell down the stairs after a fight with him and lost her precious little baby. It had been the worst day of her life and she knew he was fully aware of it. He knew the extent of the pain he'd just inflicted on her.

She wanted to be a mother so badly but it seemed every time she'd had a chance she'd lost the baby. When she was fifteen she'd felt the time just wasn't ready so she'd had an abortion. Fifteen years ago she'd miscarried.

She felt an intense sting and the blood dripping down from the stab he'd just inflicted on her. As she looked down at the stab in her stomach he struck her again stabbing her in the eyebrow.

She felt an intense pain and looked up to see him turn to Aaron.

She saw him plunge the knife into his stomach several times in a rapid motion. He then stabbed the knife just above his groan and slowly drew it up in a straight line.

She cried, "Please Nicky! Please stop it! Please leave him alone!" she closed her eye as she felt the blood drip into it and prayed to God her old team would come soon. She knew Nicky had every intention of killing Aaron in a slow and painful way to prolong her torture.

She suddenly heard footsteps and saw with her one open eye the others entering with their guns drawn. Nicky hearing the footsteps too turned to them with his knife still in Aaron.

"Step away from him Nicky! It's over! You're surrounded," Rossi said firmly. "You're a clever man."

"I'll kill him," he snarled. "I'll kill him for taking my Emily away from me."

"You and Emily broke up fifteen years ago," JJ answered as Morgan unchained Emily and wrapped a blanket around her to cover her nakedness.

He drew his knife out of Aaron noticing Morgan unchaining Emily and ran towards her. Rossi quickly pressed the trigger on his gun and Nicky fell down dead.

Rossi unchained his best friend while he fought to keep his eyes open. His breathing became more laboured as they placed the blanket around his shoulders.


	11. Ambulance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Aaron get taken to the hospital

Ambulance

The paramedics rushed in to tend to them both. Three rushed to Aaron while two rushed to Emily. They bandaged up Emily's stomach while they placed bandages and bandage pads onto Aaron's chest and torso.

They also dealt with his knee then placed them into the same ambulance. They were both put on drips while Rossi climbed in with them.

Emily looked over and noticed Aaron's eyes closing and them strap an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. She felt her chest tighten as she looked over at him. He couldn't die. She couldn't lose him.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" she asked vulnerably.

"Of course he is," Rossi answered. "You know he's a fighter. You hear that Aaron you're a fighter and you're going to pull through."

He tried to focus on his breathing though his chest hurt too much for him to open his eyes again. Rossi stroked his arm encouraging him to fight.

Emily felt the tears rise in her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. This was all her fault. If she'd never met Nicky none of this would have happened. He'd wanted to get back at her by killing and torturing Aaron. He'd wanted to destroy any chance she had of ever moving on.

She let the tears roll down her cheeks and even got a little choked up. She tried to keep the tears inside but couldn't help a few coming out. It was all her fault; all her fault.

Dave turned to her and stroked her hand. "Emily, don't go there. None of this is your fault."

"If I hadn't broken up with him..." she answered.

"You wouldn't be here. Emily, this isn't your fault. If you hadn't broken up with him fifteen years ago he'd have killed you or you'd have been kept his prisoner. This is Nicky's fault not yours."

She nodded but couldn't shake off the feeling this was somehow her fault. If only she'd never met Nicky he wouldn't have done this to them. If Nicky had never come into her life.

She knew she shouldn't be thinking like this but she just couldn't help it. She tried closing her eyes blotting out her surroundings but she still felt Nicky's hands on her body. She tried to shake them off but she couldn't. She knew she'd have to admit he raped her when they reached the hospital. She just felt so violated.

When they arrived at the hospital they rushed them to be seen. Aaron was immediately rushed to the OR to work on his injuries. They worked on his knee and the stab wounds and cut down his chest to abdomen.


	12. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team wait to hear news of Aaron

Waiting

Meanwhile Emily was seen to by an ER doctor while she found it hard to lie down and let them treat her. They managed to end up sewing up the stab wounds to her stomach and eyebrow. They also dealt with her electrical burns.

Soon came the question she dreaded. "Were you raped while you were kidnapped?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I was," she answered looking down ashamed. "Yes, he raped me."

"We're going to have to take some smears to see if you have any STDs," she answered.

She nodded and looked down. They closed the curtain to allow her privacy then they took the smear tests while she closed her eyes trying to blot out her surroundings and what was going on.

Soon enough it was all over so she went with JJ to wait with the others on news of Aaron. JJ had stayed with her as she'd asked her too. She hadn't wanted any of the men to hear she'd been raped. She just wanted to forget it had ever happened.

She saw Jack was there when she arrived as well as the rest of the team. Luckily she was now in a hospital gown so no-one could see her nudity. She noticed Garcia wasn't there.

"Where's Penelope?" she asked sitting down as carefully as she could so she wouldn't pull out the stitches in her stomach.

"She's gone to get you and Aaron some clothes," Morgan answered. She smiled slightly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered looking down. "It was just a stab wound to my stomach and eyebrow and a few electrical burns. He suffered the brunt of it. Has there been any news?"

"Sadly not yet. As you know he was a mess."

"I tried to stop it," she answered on the verge of tears. "I tried really hard to stop it."

Jack sat down by her and took her hand. "Emmy, it's not your fault. It's the bad guy's. I know you tried to protect dad like you did me."

"Oh buddy, I'm so sorry you were ever involved," she answered stroking his hair.

"You didn't want me to be but I helped save you and dad," he smiled up slightly.

"Yes you did and I'm proud of you. So's your dad." He smiled slightly up then looked down. "What is It, Jack?"

"Is the bad guy gone?" he answered vulnerably. "Is Nicky gone?"

"Yes he is and he can never hurt us again. Uncle Dave made sure of that."

"Thank you, Uncle Dave," he answered quietly.

"That's alright, buddy. You know I'd do anything for you and your dad," he replied stroking his hair.

"Does dad know about...?" Jack asked rubbing his neck.

"Yes he does. Nicky told him," she answered holding his hand.

"Was he angry?"

"Of course he was. You're everything to him."

"He's everything to me."

"I know and he'll be alright, you'll see. You know he's a fighter."

He nodded and carefully snuggled into her. She placed her arm around him being careful of her stitches.


	13. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learn Aaron's diagnosis

Diagnosis

Soon the doctor came out and everyone got up.

"Are you here for Agent Hotchner?" a doctor looking a lot like a younger Hotch asked.

"Yes," they answered. "How is he?"

"We've been able to rebuild his knee using pins but we will need to skin graft onto it in a few weeks time. We've also managed to sew up the stab wounds to his chest and abdomen."

"How long will he have to be in here?"

"A week or two but he will have to come back for the skin graft."

"We'll make sure he will," Rossi answered firmly. "May we see him?"

"Of course but he's currently heavily sedated," he answered.

"I'll take Jack to get an ice cream or something from the canteen," JJ said.

"I'll come with you," Emily answered feeling nervous about going to see Aaron. She had no idea what state he was in and couldn't shake off the guilt that this was all her fault.

"No, Emily, you should see Aaron," Dave said gently. "It will do you both good."

She looked at him panicked. She couldn't see him. She just couldn't. She was to blame for all this. Also how could she face him after what they'd just been through? He'd seen her raped right in front of him. How could she ever face him again?

Suddenly Penelope arrived with a bag of clothes for the both of them. Emily smiled when she saw the bag. At least she could get a fresh pair of clothes. They might help her feel a little better.

"I'm just going to go change," she said.

"Keep an eye on her," Dave whispered to Penelope.

"I will."

"Make sure she comes to Aaron's room."

"I will."

While they headed off to the bathroom the others mostly headed to Aaron's hospital room. JJ took Jack to the canteen for a bite to eat.


	14. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team visit Aaron

Visit

He looked up to see them around him but couldn't sit up as it hurt too much. Every time he attempted his chest caused him incredible pain.

"Stay down," Dave said pushing down his shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself. You were cut from your chest down to your abdomen. Also you suffered several stab wounds to your stomach and electrical burns."

"My knee?" he answered.

"They've managed to reset the bones but you will need a skin graft in a few weeks."

"How long will I be in here?"

"A couple of weeks but you'll have to come back for the skin graft." He rolled his eyes and smacked his fists against the bed. "Aaron, you need to recover and this will help you walk properly again. You could have lost your leg."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Where's Jack?"

"He's just getting a bite to eat with JJ. We were told you were heavily sedated...He's a little shaken up but he's fine."

He nodded. "Emily?"

"A little shaken up but she'll be fine. They sorted out her wounds but it's you we've been worried about."

"Please keep an eye on her," he said concerned closing his eyes trying to blot out the rape. He then opened his eyes again and saw them look at him concerned.

"Aaron, what is it? What happened?" Rossi asked patting his arm.

"It's between me and Emily," he snapped.

He would never betray her confidence and he was sure she'd never want them to know about the rape. It would never be his place to tell them unless she'd asked him too.

He wished he could just forget it ever happened. Would she ever be able to look at him again? Would she ever want to be in the same room as him? Would she ever love him or even think herself worth of being loved?

He couldn't shake off the image of her lying there broken after Nicky had forced himself on her. It would haunt him forever. He just wanted her to know he loved her nothing would change that. He loved her even more now after what they'd been through.


	15. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily runs off in fear

Frozen

She stood in the doorway frozen in fear and nerves. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't move forward no matter how hard she tried.

What must he be thinking of her? He'd seen her raped and broken. He'd seen a side of her she'd never wanted him to see. She was dirty and he didn't need that.

She felt the tears filling her eyes as she thought about how Nicky had ruined any chance she and Aaron had together. He wouldn't want her now he'd seen that. She loved him but he deserved better.

She couldn't do it; she just couldn't face him. She turned and ran crying, "I'm so sorry."

"Emily," Garcia shouted after her but she didn't turn back and just let the tears fall. She didn't even see where she was going till she hit the taxi rank.


	16. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack visits his dad

Jack

Jack ran into his father's hospital room exclaiming, "Dad."

"Hey buddy," he answered taking his hand. If he could sit up he would have hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, dad. If I hadn't given you that note you wouldn't have been taken."

"If you hadn't given me that note Emily wouldn't have been saved. You saved us, buddy, and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad," he smiled slightly at him. He then looked back down.

"What is it, buddy?"

"I was scared I'd never see you again."

"Oh buddy, it's alright I'm here and I'm going to be alright you hear me..." He nodded. "No-one will ever take me away from you. I'm so sorry I left you on your own."

"It's ok, dad, you thought you were going to be back really soon. If I hadn't been there no-one would have known what happened."

"You were so brave and I'm so proud of you."

He smiled, "I'm proud of you, dad. You're my hero."

"Thanks buddy. That means a lot to me."

He smiled back and kissed his cheek assuring his dad it would be alright. Aaron smiled back at him that his son was being so strong and brave for him. He couldn't be prouder of his son.


	17. Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave talks to Emily

Cabin

When Dave got Jack home that night he found a note on the kitchen table. He picked it up noticing it was from Emily addressed to him.

'Dave, I knew you were the one who'd bring Jack home. I'm sorry about the hospital. I tried but I just couldn't face him. I'm sorry; I'm just not any good for him. I just couldn't face him after what happened. I've gone to the cabin to try and sort myself out. Please tell him I'm sorry. I never wanted him to see that or for him and Jack to get hurt.

Emily.'

He put it down and sighed. What was it that she and Aaron were hiding? What had happened to Emily that Aaron had seen? What had happened?

He put Jack to bed then phoned up Emily. He decided she needed her space but she needed to know she wasn't going through this alone. She had to know she wasn't alone no matter what had happened.

She picked up the phone trying to stop the tears. As soon as she'd reached the cabin she let herself in with the spare key under the flower pot and ran up to the spare room falling apart while trying to be careful of her stitches.

"Hello," she answered nervously.

"Emily," Dave replied gently.

"Please don't tell me to go back. I can't face him. Not after that."

"After what, Emily? What are you and Aaron hiding?"

"Please I'm not ready."

"Just know we'll always be here for you."

"I know," she answered sadly.

"Please see Aaron before he leaves the hospital. He understands, Emily, he understands. He loves you."

"I love him too but I'm just not ready."

"Whatever happened please talk to someone. It won't do you any good to bottle it up."

"I'll try."

"Good. Please don't become a hermit. We're here for the both of you. There's nothing to be scared of. Nicky's gone."

"He was gone before and yet he came back."

"Emily, I shot him dead."

"I know, it's just I can still feel him."

"He can no longer harm you."

"I know it's just."

"Emily, there's nothing to fear."

"I'm just not good enough. I'm just not good enough. Please Dave understand. I'm sorry..." She hung up and went to bed edgy.


	18. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets discharged

Coming Home

Aaron was released a week later as he'd managed to heal quicker than expected. Emily still hadn't come to see him and he was very upset by it. Was he never going to see her again? Where was she? He really hoped she hadn't gone back to London. He felt so lost without her.

Dave came to pick him up to take him home with Jack. As soon as they arrived Jack ran into his room and hugged him.

"Dad, you're coming home today," he exclaimed.

"Yes I am," he smiled sadly at him. "Has anyone heard from Emily?"

"She's up at the cabin. Has she not visited?" Aaron shook his head looking down. "I told her to."

"Well, she hasn't," he answered.

"Come on, let's get you home," he replied handing him the crutches.

He took them reluctantly and followed him out of the hospital while Jack walked beside him. He knew he still had a skin graft and physiotherapy to go through. He just didn't want to go through them alone.

Dave helped him into the car then drove both Hotchner boys home. Once they were home he helped Aaron back out and into their house. Once inside he made him sit on the couch.

"I'll be looking after you until you're able to do more," he said.

"You don't have to," he answered.

"Aaron, you're on crutches. You can hardly do anything for yourself. You need the help."

"Fine," he grumbled. His lips then curled up in a smile and he added, "Thanks Dave."

"What are friends for?"

He smiled slightly back and nodded. He missed Emily and was scared he'd lost her again. He really wanted to see her again. He felt his heart could break the longer he didn't see her.


	19. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Emily finally talk

Talk

A few days later Dave ended a call and turned to Aaron. It was time! It was time to sort out this mess. She'd started talking about going back to London. They needed each other.

He got Aaron his coat and shoes. Aaron looked up confused. What was going on? Where were they going?

"We're going to the cabin," he explained.

Looking at his face he decided to not question it. Was he going to see Emily? Would she run away again? He felt a little nervous and scared that he might see her again. His heart also lifted a little.

"Emily's started talking about going back to London," he added.

Aaron looked at him worried and a little concerned. She couldn't leave; she just couldn't. He needed her. He couldn't live without her.

Dave helped him on with his shoes and coats much to Aaron's dismay. He really wished he'd been able to do it for himself but his damn knee prevented him and though the stitches had come out he was slowly building up his strength again.

Jack was luckily at school so they didn't need to worry about him. He'd been upset also that he hadn't seen Emily since they were saved. He really missed her too.

When they got there Dave went to look for her while Aaron sat waiting. Dave had decided to make Aaron wait so he wouldn't tire himself out on the crutches. As soon as he saw her he'd tell him where he was.

He searched the cabin and surrounding area. He couldn't find her until he finally reached the lake. He went back to Aaron and informed him where she was.

He picked up his crutches and hobbled towards the lake. When he saw her his heart jumped into his mouth and his breath caught in his throat. She was just so beautiful lying there under the willow tree by the lake.

She could feel eyes on her so opened up her eyes. She looked up into the sky and sighed. The sun was shining through the willow branches.

"Dave," she sighed.

"It's not Dave," he answered leaning on his crutches.

She got up quickly and looked back to see it was indeed the man she'd just been thinking of. Her chest tightened and butterflies filled her stomach. She knew it was time to face the music.

She brought her legs up by her chest and said, "You can take a seat..."

"Thanks," he answered hobbling over to the bench.

"I thought you were leaving hospital next week."

"They let me go early...Em, why didn't you see me in the hospital?"

"I couldn't face you. Not after he raped me. I'm no good for you."

"Emily, you never asked to be raped. None of this was your fault. It was Nicky's," he answered wishing he could sit next to her.

She looked up at him vulnerably and went up to sit on the bench with him. She sat on the edge and looked over at him.

"But he was my ex. He did it all to torture me. He did it because of me."

"Emily, look at me..." She looked up at him vulnerably. "None of this was your fault. He wasn't worth you. You didn't ask him to do any of this."

"He used to abuse me. Physically and verbally."

"Em, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"I know it's just I can't shake him off..."

"How long were you together?"

"Ten months fifteen years ago. He got arrested shortly after beating me up and leaving me in hospital for several weeks. I thought I'd never see him again."

"Emily, you didn't know he was going to come back," he said taking her face into his hands. "Do you still love him?"

"No," she answered firmly, "No..." she looked straight into his eyes and took his hand. "I would have said yes."

"Yes to what?" he answered off-guard.

"You asking me out that night."

"You would have?"

"Yes, I love you, Aaron, always have always will."

"I love you too, Emily. I always have. I was lost when you left London."

"Oh Aaron," she answered softly.

"Please don't leave, Emily."

"Do you still want me?"

"Do I still want you? Emily, Dave brought me here to stop you from going to London. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

"Please stay and move in with me."

"What about Jack?"

"He misses you too, Emily. He lovers you almost as much as I do."

"Then yes I will; of course I will," she answered flinging her arms round his shoulders.

"He smiled back hugging her close while she buried her head into his chest. She then looked down.

"What is it?" he asked stroking her hair.

"I was meant to have gone back to the hospital," she answered.

"For what?" he asked worried.

"The results of my tests and to find out if I'm pregnant or not..." She looked down and added, "What if I am?"

"I'll help you. We'll get through this together."

"If I was would you adopt my baby?"

"Of course I would, Em. You know I would. No matter who the father is if you're pregnant it will be your child. You love Jack as your own."

"I do. I couldn't let Nicky hurt him. I couldn't let him take him. Nicky knew that and used it against me. I'm so sorry he did."

"You never asked him too. I know you'd never hurt him, Em. You did everything you could to protect him. You saved him."

"But I led you into a trap leaving him alone..."

"Emily, you didn't lead me into that trap. Nicky did. There's nothing for you to feel guilty about. This was all Nicky's fault. Not yours."

She nodded. "I'm sorry; I didn't visit you in the hospital."

"It's alright, I understand. I have to go back next week for my skin graft."

"I know," she answered stroking his arm.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. I'll even drive you."

"Let's go get you sorted out. The sooner we do the quicker it's over." She nodded. "We'll get Dave to drive."

She nodded. "Good idea."

"He's waiting by the front door."

"Trust him to wait around. Old scheming matchmaker," she smiled.

"Well someone had to drive me. Can't do it myself in this state, can I?" he smiled indicating his knee.

"True and I did tell you I'd dated worse than viper," she answered.

"True you did. Let's go."

She nodded and got up handing him his crutches. He thanked her and got up using them. She led him back to Dave.


	20. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finds out the results of her pregnancy and STI tests

Results

"I see you two kids have made up," he smiled.

"We're going to move in together."

"About time."

They smiled back while Aaron took a seat feeling a little tired out. "Can you take us to the hospital?" he asked.

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"Just didn't go for my test results and also..." She looked down and kicked her feet, "to check if I'm pregnant."

"He raped you?" Dave asked shocked.

She nodded looking down. "In front of Aaron."

"That's what you two have been hiding?"

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"I won't tell anyone. Not until you're ready."

"Thanks Dave, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. You know that."

"I do."

They got into Dave's car and he drove them back to the hospital being careful of Aaron's leg. Emily snuggled up to him so happy they were finally together. She would never leave him again.

He stroked her hair and kissed it. He could feel how scared and nervous she was but he wouldn't let anything happen to her. If she was indeed pregnant he'd adopt her child.

They took her to get her results and check if she was pregnant or not. Luckily she found out she had no STDs.

They waited just outside for the pregnancy test results. It felt like an eternity while she waited to hear. She cuddled up to Aaron in nerves and worry.

"Emily, it'll be alright," he said stroking her shoulder. She just snuggled into him further.

"Miss Prentiss," the doctor finally said coming back out.

"Yes," she answered.

"The tests were negative."

She breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she didn't want a child it was that she just didn't want one produced by rape. It would just be a constant reminder of what happened. She wanted one with Aaron.

Aaron kissed her hair and held her close. He was just as relieved that they didn't have a reminder. He hoped they would have a child of their own.

Dave took them both to Aaron's and dropped them off.

"Jessica should be picking up Jack," he said. "He'll be so happy to see you."

"I'll be happy to see him too," she answered. "I've missed him."

"He's missed you, too."

He smiled back at her. He was so happy how his son and girlfriend were so close. It just felt so right for Emily to move in. It had felt right when she was staying with them. It just hadn't felt right without her.

Soon enough Jack arrived and when he saw Emily ran up to her exclaiming, "Emily."

"Hey buddy," she answered hugging him back.

"Are you back?"

"Yes, I am, buddy and here to stay."

"You're moving in?"

"Yes I am. Is that alright with you?"

He nodded vigorously beaming up at her so she cuddled him closer to her while he hugged her back. "You can help me look after daddy."

"Absolutely I will."

He smiled back and she crouched down while he whispered, "He refuses to behave."

"Don't worry, I'll make him behave," she answered.

He smiled up at her.


	21. Booking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron books in for his operation

Booking In

A week later Dave and Emily drove Aaron to his skin graft operation. Today they would graft some skin over the burnt knee. It would hopefully help the burn heal.

They got him admitted into the hospital and waited with him for him to be called. Due to his crutches they placed him in a bed and they sat either side of him.

Soon enough a doctor came and took the dressings off his knee. When Emily saw it she turned away trying to bite back the tears. It had gone yellow and some stuff had come off with the dressing.

"What is it?" he asked a little panicked. "Is my knee alright? Am I going to lose my leg?"

She slipped her hand into his and stroked her thumb over his hand. She looked back at him keeping the tears back. "I don't think you're going to lose your leg, honey," she soothed.

"Why did you look away just then?"

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault your knee was burnt..."

"Emily, none of this was your fault. It was Nicky's. You never asked for any of this to happen."

"I know but..."

"No buts."

"Aaron, it's going to be alright. The operation will go perfectly and your knee will finally fully heal."

He nodded.

The doctor soon came for them.

"Mr Hotchner, how are we feeling today?" he asked.

"Just anxious to get this operation over with," he answered.

"It will be over soon enough."He nodded and smiled. "Time to say goodbye. You can wait in the ward."

"Thank you," Dave and Emily answered.

Emily took Aaron's hand and kissed his forehead. "Bye darling, you'll come out of it fine. I'll just be waiting for you with Dave. I love you."

"I know," he smiled slightly patting her hand. "I love you too."

"Good luck, you'll do fine. We'll be waiting in the ward and be there when you wake up," Dave added.

He nodded and answered, "Thanks."

They then wheeled him off to the OR while they were led to the ward he would be waking up in. They waited patiently for the operation to be over as Emily's nerves and worries increased.

Was he really going to make it out ok? What if something went wrong? What if there were complications?

Dave looked over to her and patted her hand. "It's going to be alright. He'll be back any minute, you see."

She nodded. "What if there were complications?"

"I'm sure there wasn't," he answered patting her hand.

"Why's it taking so long?"

"It's been about fifteen minutes."

"I can't lose him."

"Emily, you won't. He's a fighter."

She nodded.


	22. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wakes up from his operation

Waking Up

She felt relief as she finally saw Aaron wheeled into the room. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally out of the operating room.

"How did the operation go?" Dave asked.

"It went well. There were no complications. He should be awake in ten to fifteen minutes," the doctor answered.

"Thank you."

The doctor then left for them to wait for him to wake up. Emily ran her thumb over the skin on the back of his hand rubbing circles waiting for him to wake up. She knew he would wake up soon but she wondered what his mental state would be like when he woke up.

He'd been so scared and worried about losing his leg. She hoped he would be relieved he hadn't. She stayed trying to soothe him.

Soon she saw his eyes flickering open and she smiled. He opened them fully and looked around him. For a split second he forgot where he was then it slowly came back to him. He was in the hospital and had had a skin graft.

He looked to the side of him and saw Emily. He smiled slightly when he saw her. He was so happy to see her by his side.

"How did it go?" he asked croakily.

She fixed him a glass of water and answered, "Here."

"Thank you," he replied taking it. He took a sip then placed it down beside him. "How did it go? Did I lose the leg?"

"Darling, the operation went fine and there were no complications..." She took the blanket off his leg and added, "As you see you still have your leg."

He smiled relieved. That had been his biggest fear. That he would lose his leg. He was so thankful his leg hadn't been taken. As he'd entered the operating room flashbacks of the case where an UnSub was amputating legs and transplanting them onto others had come to him and he'd worried he would lose his too.

"See there was nothing to fear," she smiled slightly stroking his hand.

He nodded. "How long will it take to heal? How long will I be out?"

"They say the bandages will come off in a few weeks. You'll have to be out for a couple of months though while attending physiotherapy," Dave answered.

He nodded frustrated. He just wanted to get back to work as soon as possible. It had been two weeks already. He missed the job already though he loved spending time with his son.


	23. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily plays with Jack

Catch

Two weeks later they were out in the garden enjoying the sun. He was sitting in a chair on the patio with his crutches beside him watching Emily and Jack play together wishing he could play with them.

She smiled at him feeling sorry that he felt left out. He'd only been discharged a few days ago from the hospital. She suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Jack," she said.

"Yes mum," he answered.

"How about we play catch instead of kick about so your father can join in?"

"Emily, it's alright," Aaron said. "You don't have to."

"Let's play catch," Jack replied. "I want dad to play."

"Jack, it's alright," he sighed. "You don't have to play with me."

"I want to," he answered firmly.

"Aaron, just play," Emily added throwing him the ball.

He caught it smiling. "Alright." He then threw it to Jack while Jack smiled.

They soon got to start playing catch and he smiled at his girlfriend and son. He loved how close they'd got and how quickly they'd become a family. It felt so right and wonderful.

Later Emily tucked him into bed while Aaron was downstairs on the sofa with his crutches. He missed tucking him in and hoped he would be able to soon.

She lit the candle for him to speak to Haley. He prayed that dad's knee would heal soon and Emily would never go away again. She felt tears in her eyes as he said the last one. He blew out the candle and she placed it on the side.

"Buddy, I'm not going to go anywhere. I love you and your dad very much. You're my family," she said stroking his hair.

"I'm so glad dad talked you into staying," he answered.

"So am I, buddy."

"Love you, mum."

"Love you too, buddy. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, mum."

She stroked her hand down the side of her face and kissed his forehead. He smiled and closed his eyes sleepily. She smiled and kissed his forehead again then went down to join his father.


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes home from a case five years later

Epilogue

She was playing with Juliet five years later. Her husband of the last three years was away on a case in Boulder. He'd been there for three days now and she'd only heard yesterday they were closing in on the UnSub. She hoped everything had gone according to plan.

Jack was in his room playing music and reading his graphic novels. He'd been that way since he'd hit his teens a few months ago. They were fine with it as that's all he did. They trusted he wouldn't do anything stupid like drugs.

They'd adopted Juliet five years ago. They'd decided they wanted to give an abandoned child a good home. She was fifteen months old when they adopted her and she'd been immediately accepted into the family.

They were in the garden playing kick about. She'd always loved kick about from the moment she could play. She'd always loved playing with Jack but ever since he stopped playing she always asked to play with her parents.

"When's daddy coming home?" she asked.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon," she answered.

"He went to get the bad guy again, didn't he?"

"Yes he did," she answered ruffling her hair.

"Daddy," she shouted running towards the house.

Emily turned round and smiled when she saw her husband crouch down and hug their daughter. She was so happy to see him home.

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Welcome home, honey," she smiled.

"Thanks darling," he smiled back kissing her cheek.

"Did you get the bad guy?" Juliet asked excitedly.

"Yes, we did, Jules," he answered ruffling her hair.

"I knew you would. You're a real superhero."

He smiled back at her.


End file.
